


Trapped and Survive

by Veykun



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Almost Dying, Alternate Universe, Buddies, Darkness, Death, Desert Island, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Romance, Silent Hill - Freeform, Snow, Survival, Swearing, Wendigo, Wilderness, jacksepticeye - Freeform, nightmarethrone, p.t., toobadtheydidntkisslol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veykun/pseuds/Veykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was on a deserted island and he must survive. But as the journey continues he wonders about the secrets of this island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Cover link : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Trapped-and-Survive-591124414

The rain pours down heavily on a deserted island, even the winds letting out a howling sound that can pierce your soul, the thought of the wind ready to sweep off a tree and make it flew around like a tornado. The thundering also make it worse, it's like a lightning will strike in front of you. The dark clouds looming above, not single stars or moon or even little glimpse of sky can be seen. Heavy thick fog is circles around the island.

On the shore, there was a single person lying as if he was didn't realize the storm. His clothes are drenched but his face seems in peace, it's like he was become one with nature. Until a lightning strikes a few meters near him. He flinched in his unconscious state and starting to open his eyes, blinking because some of the rain drops hitting his eyes. He groaned and try to get up, but it felt like his whole body stiffen. He musters up his strength and finally able to sit up. His saw what's in front of him, a vast sea with waves splashing up and down, ready to engulf anything on it and drags it down to the depths of underwater.

Jack looks around and wondering how he get here, he wipes his face and stand up before slowly drags his feet towards the woods behind him. He also saw a very tall mountain that the top reaches up above the dark clouds, like instead produces smoke it letting out those dark clouds, he guessed that it must be large deserted island. He need to find a shelter before a lightning hitting near him.

"Fuck!" the Irishman stumbles back and felt like his feet not cooperating with him. He slowly take a deep breath and looking up, closing his eyes he concentrates. Not minding the rains stabs his face. Fully standing up, he walks again, slow but sure. The winds seems getting pretty hectic, it wanted to keep him away from the woods but it seems no avail. Jack now surrounded by dark trees. His minds screaming in alert when a lightning hits a tree, he saw the tree slowly stumbles down in front of him.

"Dammit nature! Why do you hate me so much? I love you!" he jumps above the fallen tree and keeps pushing forward. Shielding his face with his hand, he hasn't found any shelter, or anything that he can hide himself under. He thinks that if there's a mountain, there will be a cave. Hoping that he was right he hurried walking towards his destination.

And he was right, he praise himself of how lucky he is. He quickly went inside and take a deep breath, letting out slowly as the soaked clothes dripping out the rain water. Jack removes his black hoodie, spinning it and squeezes out the rest of the water contained in it. He sat down and saw a roots sticking out of the cave wall, he immediately hungs up his hoodie to dry it off. Shivering because of the coldness surrounds the cave, he breathes out a warm breath to his palm of his hand and shakes both of them to get some more heat.

Looking to the left, he can't saw the trees anymore, only fog and strings of rain splashes down, and sometimes a white lights from the lightning. When he looks to his right however, he saw darkness and eerie feeling from it, all quiet, no sound, no voice, no echoes. It seems when Jack looks at the darkness, the storm sound dies down, like it won’t reached into it. He ponders whether to stay until the rains dies down or explore the cave. He saw a torch lying on the ground in front of him. Grabbing it, he examines it while he remembers he had a lighter in the back of his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On first chapter, the readers already decided Jack goes into the cave. (From comments' votes)


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue into the cave, Jack meets many obstacle...and someone familiar.

Image cover : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Trapped-and-Survive-591124414

Flipping open the lighter, he flicks his finger to light it on. First try failed, second try it worked, carefully lighting up the torch and quickly close the lid and put it back to his pocket. After finished tying the hoodie around his waist, Jack take one last look on the cave’s entrance. He thinking about how he get on this unknown island, it’s all a blur to him, all he remembers is he is finished recording videos.

“It’ll come to me eventually..” shaking his head and turn back, facing the darkness. He waves his torch around, actually it’s his first time having an actual torch so he decides to wave it a bit and imagines he is some kind of a character from a game. Smiling for this, he forgets the chilly feeling he had earlier, even shouting some silly stuff to get an echo. The cave is getting wider and wider when Jack continues on, but doesn’t mean the journey getting easier. He trips a few times because the surface of a natural cave is harsh, than the mining cave one. Seeing this, Jack have to do one thing after another. Look what’s in front of him then look down below to the floor so that he knows where to step. After a long minute of walking, he can’t see the entrance anymore, it’s all pitch black around him and begin to think that he’s lost. He doesn’t even know where this cave leads, he just want to go out now.  
  
“Aoow..shitballs..”  
  
He stops and saw two paths, the one on the left is leading down and the one on the right is leading up. Taking a rock, he throws one of the rock and see how deep it is. After 10 seconds he heard the rocks clattering. Blinking at this he shrugged off the idea of taking that path, so he choose the one that leading up. Climbing slowly, he began to sweating because of how the torch close to his head and how he have to support himself with the other hand so that he didn’t slips and roll all the way down back to the starting point. Looking up he saw a tiny dot of white far away, light! It means he almost reaches the exit, Jack hurried climbing until he steps on something.  
  
_Craaacckk_  
  
“What in the world-?” he swing his torch down and saw there was smashed eggs. He instantly wipes off the slimes and picking up a scurrying sound. He looks around nervously, searching for the source of the sound and never mistakes what that sound might be. Hundreds of spiders approaching from the exit, it was not giant sized or anything fantasy-look like spider but there’s too many! He can easily burn them off with the torch but not expecting few of them approaching from behind. He frantically swing on the surface and felt some of them crawl on his hand. He jerk his hand and swipe off the spiders, but by doing that he releasing the grips on wall. Losing the balance, Jack rolls down back to the branching path.  
  
Coughing, he stands up and patting off his clothes, checking if there’s no spiders sticking on his. But then he realize that the spiders stops giving chase when he left that place, huffs out because it means that the exit is impassable he decides to go the other path, the one that goes below. Seeing that underground path, he gulps and wondering why this is happen to him. Why more darkness, why more going down, what is this place.  
  
“Fuuuck…why..? Just why?” he said whilst climbing down carefully. Landing down safely, Jack mumbles another random swears and keep marching on. While on the way to unknown journey, he give a second try to remember what was happen after recording the video. The computer just doing rendering job as usual, the coffee runs out and going to do another refill, but as he walk out to the door everything turns black. Was he kidnapped? But how? He was facing the only door and the windows are locked. His thoughts disappear when his body collides with a wall, it was a dead end.  
  
“No no no!” he kicks at the stone wall, trying to break through or just destroy something to let out his rage. Finally he slumped down to the floor, exhausted in both physical and mentality. The torch just fell down as well, imitating Jack, the fire got blown by gust of wind. Surprised for sudden darkness, he felt his pockets, searching for his lighter but it was all flat. “What?! Where’s the lighter?” realize that it must’ve fall out of his pocket during the spiders encounter.

Here he thought he was the lucky person.  
  
“Huh?” his eyes caught a faint yellow light just between the wall’s gap in front of him. Getting up, he try to pound on the wall, bad idea. He gasped because his hand felt sore from all the climbing and he just land a fist on the hard surface. Not out of idea, he grabs a rock lying around and knocks it few times on the wall.  
  
“It’s not good, bigger..bigger rock..” his hands feels around on the ground, not caring if he’s touching something out of ordinary. Finally found what he looking for, Jack lifts and slammed the heavy rock against the wall, it crumbles down with a loud rumble. Inside he found something that he had not expected inside a cave. A small built camp with a fire pit. Jack stares in disappointment because it’s not an exit, at least he can warm himself around the fire. Who would build a camp in here? I guess it makes sense with the storm outside and all but still. The fire still burn brightly, that means whoever built this is not went off too far. I hope this person..or whatever live here is friendly.  
  
Decides to peek inside the small tent, he saw sheets, blanket, a towel and some food. He really want to flop down and curls in the blanket but cancels the idea, well not until he removes his wet and a bit dirty clothes.

“Ah..achoo! ACHOO!! Sniff.. Shit.” getting out from the tent, he looks around and saw a puddle of water in the corner of the area. Removing his clothes except the underwear, he then wraps himself in the towel. He do a quick wash on the dirt and hangs them on nearby wooden stand that looks like a drying racks. How convenient, he thought. He walks back inside the tent and do what he wanted to do earlier, snuggling inside the blanket. Smiles on the warmth on him, he slowly dozes off and finally fall to sleep.  
  
Unknown to Jack, the person who owns the tent came back from his foraging. He, too was soaked wet and shivering. He went behind the tent and picking up a pan, dumps the berries he got into the pan filled with little water and let it boils in the fire while he dry his clothes. This person froze in spot when he saw another clothes hanging on it. He glance back to the tent and pulls out his machete from his back while sneaking to the tent. Slowly pulling the covers of the tent he saw some lump inside his blanket, someone was sleeping inside. Poking on the blanket to try to wake whoever slept there, this made Jack groaned and stirred in his sleep but he kept snore anyway. The figure furrows his brows when he saw green hair sticking out a bit.  
  
“Wait a second…” the figure pulls down the blanket a bit and saw Jack on there without clothes (except his undies). He immediately yells, “Whaaaattt the fuck?!!” and stumbles back out of the tent.  
  
Jack, half asleep half awake, hearing the commotion suddenly jumps up and saying sorry repeatedly for trespassing the camp. Incidentally knocks down the tent and he thinks that it was some kind of monster that trapping him.  
  
“Fucking help meee! I’m sorry!”  
  
The person just stares back in confusion but then he burst to laugh. Jack, hearing the familiar laugh, stops and slowly his head poking out from the ruined tent. He saw Mark snickering, trying to stops laughing.  
  
“M-Mark? What are you doing here?!”  
  
“I’m the who should ask you, Jack. What are YOU doing in my camp?” he finally settles down and keep smiling. “Aaah..help me.. The tent monster got me…” he adds and waves his hand a little bit, mocking the Irishman.  
  
“S-shut up! You don’t know what I had experienced earlier today! Fucking scares me..and shit..”  
  
“Yeah..yeah, sure.. Why aren’t you wearing anything?”  
  
“My clothes is dirty! I don’t have a spare clothes with me..” Jack rummages through the tent and wraps himself in towel. Walks out from the tent while grumbling, then sat down near the fire pit. Mark just stand, seeing his tent and then stare back to Jack. He decides to sat down too, seeing the berries are cooked, he offers Jack some of his food to him.  
  
“First of all, thank you..for destroying my tent. And secondly, how do you end up here?”  
  
Jack shrugs, while keeping his gaze on the food or the fire, anywhere that aren’t Mark’s. He was too embarrassed.

“You don’t know..? Same as me, I was just went back to sleep after long day and when I woke up.. Wilderness around me..ah-choo!”  
  
Jack forgets his embarrassment quickly and concern about Mark with his clothes soaked, he got up and felt his jeans is dry enough but his clothes aren’t. Removing the towel and putting on the jeans, before he throws the towel to Mark. Urging him to use it.  
  
“Oh thanks.” Removing only his clothes, he throws it back to Jack. “Just hang it there”  
  
“You can just walk, you know?”  
  
“Eh..too tired and I have to fix this mess behind me and all before going to bed..” he pointed using his thumb.  
  
“Sureee..blame me all you want.”

“Hey, we’re already even. You already show me some entertainment” he grins back to Jack.  
  
“What do you mean by that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I agree.. What do Mark mean? ^.^
> 
> This is for today.  
> Oh and by the way, maybe some elements are similar to Don't Starve but I'm not planning to fully add into the story.
> 
> And there will be no random OCs. Who brought them to there will remain mysteries. (but some of you might've guessed who)


	3. Stay Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy finding Mark trapped down here with him, Jack shares some of his story. But not all went smooth.

New chapter's image to sums up..the talking scene : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Trapped-and-Survive-2-591301115

“Never mind. Just me talking to myself.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jack flung Mark’s shirt on the rack and went back to sat down with him. Both of them shared their experience, from where Jack stranded on the shore to the cave then warning Mark about the other path he went through. Seeing the crumbling wall on the back, Mark ask “What about it?”. Jack explained that there were tons of spiders from the other side, though he easily exterminate them all. Mark just stare back at Jack with doubtful stare, not believing the Irishman until he admit he made that off, he ran away from it.  
  
“Yeah, I figured you’ll do that” Mark smiles while adding more logs to the fire and push the new one so it makes more crack and popping sound.  
  
“Fuck off, Mark! Your turn to tell the story now!”  
  
“Okay? Hmm, how do I start.. I’ve been here for three days.”  
  
“Three days?!”  
  
“Oh come on, where do you think I got all this stuff from? A shop?” he gestures his hand to the rest of his camp and pulling out his machete. “It wasn’t easy!”.  
  
“Wh-? Is that a fucking machete? The actual one?” Jack stare in astonishment, his mouth stays open in awe. Mark nodded and see that Jack wanted to hold it so bad, he lent it to him. Jack grips it tightly and slowly swung it around, forgetting that Mark was beside him.  
  
“Hey! Watch where you swing that! Give it back!” Mark easily snatch it back from Jack and slide it back on his belt. Jack pouts, he just wanted to play with it a little bit longer.  
  
“Do you have..other weapon? Like an axe?”  
  
“Of course not! I do spot one in a destroyed cabin, on the other side of the island but I don’t have backpack or inventory stuff.”  
  
“Mm- hm.” Agree with Mark now that he think about it, it’s not like he has invisible inventory stuff that can carry more than three stuff.

“There’s some weird looking building though. Like a temple, but not old ones you saw in history books. It’s a modern type one.”  
  
“You explore it?”  
  
“No. By the time I try to climb over the gate, the sky rumbling and then the storm coming. Yes, it was today. How about we explore it together tomorrow?” Mark sighed and yawn, he stretch out and rubs his face.  
  
“Sure, but for now…it’s been a long day for us. So let’s go hit the sack-“ Jack yawn as well.  
  
“Uhm.. Jack? WE might have a problem with that one”  
  
“What now?” Jack thought it was a serious one since Mark’s tone was always deep in most of the time.  
  
“You see, one small tent..” Mark say while pointing to the tent, “..and there two of us” he pointed to Jack and himself few times.

“Ooh!” Jack slapped his forehead and the two of them nodded together. “I’ve got an idea, you can stay outside to guard the camp while I sleep!” Jack crouching back to the tent and slipping inside the destroyed tent.  
  
“Whoa whoa! What the actual fuck? It’s my tent! You can do that, doof!” he grabs Jack’s pants and drag him out from the tent.  
  
“Aw come on, Mark! You have a weapon with you! So that makes you a guard!”  
  
“I am tired, Jack!”  
  
“Then lent me the machete if you wanted to me to stay outside!”  
  
“You planned all this?! Oh ho, no. I’m not gonna give you any sharp objects”  
  
“Mark! Stop pulling my pants!” Jack struggles to swat Mark’s hand off his jeans’ waist.  
  
“Get out from my tent then!”  
  
Both men wrestle at each other, over who stays inside the tent. Jack try to hold Mark’s wrist but winces at the pain of his bruised hand so this makes him caught off guard and was pushed down instead. Using the other hand, Jack trying to push back but Mark already locked his arms. Try to break free but he can’t, Jack calmed down a bit. Thinking that he gave up the fighting, Mark kneeling up, releasing his hold on Jack and that was a mistake. With a swipe of his left feet, he make Mark loose his balance, he drops down with a thud. Jack leaps, got the upper hand now. Mark isn’t giving up either, focusing all on his body he do barrel roll and now he was above Jack. Seeing this, Jack also imitating Mark, rolling but this time he puts more weights on him so Mark wasn’t able to move. Both of them was very stubborn and keep wrestling for 20 minutes.  
  
Now lay on the cave floor sweating and panting heavily, their chest moving ups and down. They glare back at each other and Jack slowly crawl back to the tent, followed by Mark. Inside the tight space of the tent, they just keep pushing at each other.  
  
“Move over!” Mark pushed Jack until the Irishman dragging the tarp with him.  
  
“You’re the one pushing me!” Jack’s turn now to push Mark with his feet, all the way until he’s out from the tent. Mark huffs out and try to pull the tent back to him so that Jack it’s outside. They both do tug-of-war on the sheets while laying, until there’s a loud ripped sound. Now the tent was no more. Exhausted, both of them just looking at each sheet on their grip. “Now we’re both outside. Thanks, Mark”  
  
“Shut up, l-let’s just sleep, okay? Seriously.”  
  
“I got the blanket.” Jack snuggles in it.  
  
“Don’t start this again”  
  
Jack draped the rest of the blanket on Mark, sharing the spot, this makes Mark astonished and confused. He looks at Jack who now lays with his back facing Mark. The blue haired guy now lay stiff, still uncomfortable and questions what just happened. Until Jack said, “This doesn’t mean anything, now sleep.”  
  
“Oh..whew..okay”  
  
“What do you mean ‘whew’?”  
  
“No, I was..just- Good Night!” Mark snuggles on the other direction. Now the cave is quiet and only the sound of the crackling fire can be heard, and the heavy breathing from Jack. Few silent minutes later, he felt another tug of the blanket, he furrows his brow and thought Jack ask for another fight but seeing his friend still sleeping, he decides to pull back but he can’t. With a grunt, Mark moves over closer to Jack, now with his back glued against the green haired guy. He felt a cold metal and remembers he need to put off his machete, after he does that Mark felt Jack shifted his position and he now facing him and hugged him. “J-Jack? Buddy? Are you awake? You’re..hugging me?” he taps on his shoulder, trying to push him away.  
  
Doing that make Jack yells, “PILLOW!!” he tightly hug Mark and moves his head on Mark’s chest, then continue snoring.  
  
Flinched by sudden loudness “Fuck! You’re still loud even when you sleep..” groaned he lets Jack leaning against him, he was happy that he had a companion after three days but this whole thing still weirds him out. Sighing, Mark slowly closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Developing relationship? ' 3'
> 
> There's still more to come..how Jack worries about the daily upload, the journey, exploration on the island, etc.. Just be patience.
> 
> And fixed some of words..really..fixing.


	4. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough arrival, Jack finally settles in with Mark, spending fun time with him doing activities.

Mark's journal : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Mark-s-journal-591484269

The sunlight burst through the jungle’s trees, birds can be heard chirping one after another, the leaves dripping the dews rhythmically. Not everything beautiful after the storm, the small branch scattered everywhere, some of the trees’ leaves are fell out as well. The dirt on the ground is pretty muddy and there’s so much puddles here and there. Somewhere at the feet of the mountain, there’s a small wooden hatch sitting silently until it bent open by a hand.  
  
“Another great day. What a storm last night. Am I right, Jack?” Mark said while climbing up from a hole. It seems his camp was connected to outside easily. He also warn Jack to watch his steps when he climb on a worn rope ladder.  
  
“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” He replied with a despondent expression.

“You still upset about earlier? I don’t mind.” Mark lend a hand on him, Jack stares at the hand but he climbs out on his own, rejecting Mark’s offer. Seeing how the Irishman acts, he knew Jack’s still in disbelieve and it’ll take little time for him to cool down.

 _**Few moments ago..** _  
_**Jack was still asleep but after he heard a muffled voice, begin to stir and wondering who disturb him. The voice getting louder when followed by tapping feeling on his shoulder, no, he needs more minutes. The tapping getting more bold, making Jack annoyed.**_

_**“..the hell? Just more minutes” he swipes lazily at whoever trying to wake him up.** _

_**“Jack, hey Jack! Wake up, it’s morning. I can’t get up, you’re on me.”** _

**_Rubbing his eyes and try to open them, his vision still a bit hazy. Searching for the source of the voice, he tilt his head up and saw Mark but it seems a bit of weird angle to look at him._ **

**_“Wake-up. You’re on me. Get off.”_**  
  
_**Suddenly Jack realized that half of his body were on top of Mark and by the looks of it he hugging him like he was a bolster. His whole body suddenly jerked off from Mark shouting 10 swear words in a row. Mark finally able to sit up and scratch his hair then slowly walk back to grabs his shirt. On the other hand, Jack still froze on the spot, random thoughts are begin swirling inside him, that is until he snaps back to reality when Mark throws Jack’s shirt and hoodie to his face.**_  
  
_**“What the shittiest-balls-just happened? Why am I-am I? On..on you?!” Jack began stuttering, not able to think straight.**_  
  
_**“That doesn’t matter, you’re just missed your pillows back home. Come on, get changing” Mark finished dressed and getting his weapon ready, sliding it on his back. “We don’t have all day Jack, hurry”**_  
  
_**Jack just quietly stare off until he gasping quietly while putting up the clothes, still looking shocked. After that he just follows Mark and getting out from the underground cave.**_

Putting the hatch back where it was, he leads Jack to a river nearby, a loud rumble of waterfall can be heard from a distance. Seeing how fresh the water, Jack quickly dips his hand and hungrily drinks the water and quickly washes his face. Mark drinks quietly, while take a glance back at Jack, asking him again if he’s feeling better.

“Hmm..sure? The water’s very fresh.” He sat down and let the chilly air cool his face, smiles of how the scenery of the calm river is beautiful. He heard a tiny splash nearby and quickly scanning the river until Mark was surprised Jack leaped, dove his hand in a flash into the water. But then he became quite impressed when Jack caught a fish.  
  
The expression gone after the fish struggling and slips off from Jack’s hand and almost laugh when Jack try another second attempt.  
  
“Grrrh! I almost got it! Stupid fish..” Jack groaned.  
  
“Well, technically..you caught it. And you let it go.. But I was impressed, where did you learn that?”  
  
“This came all naturally, these bad boys are what I proud of.” Jack looking down on his hand and then eagerly showing them off to Mark. Little known to Jack, Mark is doing good in cheering up the green haired guy.  
  
“Show me again! But this time, flung the fish quick to here!” Mark takes a steps back and pointing to the ground near his feet.  
  
“Here goes..” Jack stand still on the river, the water is not deep so his clothes won't get drenched. He kept froze and let one of the fish come near him, seeing the opportunity he quickly grabs one of the fish and immediately throw it to the direction where Mark stood. The fish frantically flopping up and down, but it was pretty far from reaching back to the water so the fish tires itself out and stops moving. Mark claps his hand and cheered Jack to do more, being praised, the Irishman's energy rising up and he gets another three more fish with ease.

"Just a little bit more and we'll be having fried fish for breakfast! The meat, the meat!"

Hearing the word "meat", Jack took another three fishes from the river easily, but this time he can grabs it tightly so it won't slips off. Mark gives him applaud for his skill in dive fishing. Jack waves his hand and bowed down as if he was saying 'thank you, thank you'. Now having seven fish, Jack was told to stay while now is Mark's turn to get some woods and sticks. It's not taking more than 10 minutes to get the stuff and able to lit up a small fire. Both of them finished lining the fish around the fire, then sat down waiting for those to be cooked.

"How do you feel now, Jack?"

"So fucking fun! It's been so long since I'm playing out in the open! Do you see these moves?!"

"Hey hey, calm down a bit. Do you understand now?"

"What? Understand what?" Jack let out a long breath and stare back, waiting for another reply. Mark saw the blue eyes, so full of joy and wide open in eagerness, never thought that it was so beautiful up close.

"You're not upset anymore!"

Jack blinked at Mark and he was right, he already forgot what happened this morning. Heck, he didn't realize at all. Did Mark do this to cheer him up? Did he plan this, Jack thought to himself. He nodded and whispered thanks while blushed a bit.

"Hey no problem..plus, you shouldn't be all moody and gloomy in a place like this." Mark pats Jack and hinting that the fishes needs to be turned.

"Yeah, I was being a dick. I mean, I still don't know where the hell we are right now...and you! You somehow still acts calm about this. Aren't you worried? You've been here for three days! Four including today.."

"Like I said, it didn't bugged me at all. There no use panics over these stuff. You need to calm in order to survive, Jack. Rush on one thing, boom you're done. No restart"

"Y-yeah. I guess you're right.." Jack looks down on the flame, his eyes follows the flickering fire and sighed, "..but.."

"But what?"

"The viewers..community, they might've already causing an uproar here and there when I'm not uploading the videos for yesterday"

 "Jack, I promised that I will find out what happened to us and we will get back"

"Thanks, man"

"I wonder if Ryan and Matt didn't panicked or anything. I'm sure they already give reason to my viewers.." Mark went to total silent and shakes his head, lifts back his spirit and told Jack that the fish is ready.

"Let us eat!" Jack bites down on the fish, it's quite good. He tried to eat carefully though since there's a bit of fish's bone in it. After a few minutes of hearty meal, all that's left is one fish. Both them look at each other and Jack decides that Mark deserve to have it.

"No, you can have it. I already full." Mark pushes the fish back to Jack.

"You were my friend, I caught it for you.. I insist on you to eat it" Jack turn to push the fish to Mark.

"Stop being modest, I told you I'm full."

"Yeah, I can see that you're lying about that."

"Uhm..um, I don't! Just eat it, would you?!"

"As your friend, I wouldn't let my friend dies of starvation!"

"You exaggerating, Jack! You eat it"

Afraid that this will go on, Mark decides to grip on Jack’s hand who holding the sticks and try to push it closer to Jack’s mouth. Now they’re on arm wrestling on who’s stronger to get the fish touches either Mark’s or Jack’s lips. No wanting to lose, Jack grits his teeth and try push harder. Again, when Mark pushed Jack down, he was able to make the fish landed on Jack’s mouth.

“Ngrh..” Jack said while his mouth holding the fish in his mouth, he sat up and fold his arms, grumbling on how Mark always winning.

“..You want to share it?”  
  
Jack grins in triumph now, he shakes his head and try to speak while biting the fish, luckily Mark able to understand what he said.  
  
“Nuh uh.. I was first to touch it! I get to it eat now. No turning back!” he grabs the stick and began chewing quietly. “Even if want to share it, which part would you bite..? I got most of it. We can’t split in half”  
  
“Hold still.” Mark leans forward to Jack and bites the other part. Almost as if they’re kissing, though the fish is saving them from doing so. Mark finished chewing and try to look at Jack’s reaction. He then burst to laughing when he saw Jack froze to stiff and drops fish, “Hahaha! Ease up. I just wanted to mess around with you. Wait here, I’m gonna look around that destroyed cabin, see if I can find a thermos to fill it with water.” Mark crouching down to the river to drink some more before standing up and leaving Jack still in the same position. Mark counting down as he walks until when he reached zero, a loud scream of ‘Maaaaark. You bastard!’ can be heard through the whole island, causing the birds to fly all over the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU story, but it's not far off from what they were doing in reality. They both still youtubers, they're good friends but will love each other. Hrm....
> 
> Let's say...an AU located nearest to the original universe.  
> (the words increases as well, help?)


	5. I Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obstacle had just started and the duo finally arrived at the temple.

Mark's Journal part 2 : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Mark-s-journal-4-5-591706554

After cleaning the dirty plastic bottle, Mark fills it with water. Hooking a vine on the bottle neck, looping and tied it around his waist. Putting out the fire, Mark already realized that Jack wasn’t anywhere on the river bank. Looking around, Mark try to call Jack. There’s a small reply from the forest.

“What?!” Jack’s voice booming from the forest, he decides to follow it.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you to wait here when I got back?!” Mark replied.  
  
“I can’t hold it!”  
  
“Oh..okay, sure. Take your time.” Mark paused in midway, and start leaning on one of the trees. Quietly whistling a tune, to kill the boredom. Jack whistling back a cheery tune, continuing until Mark join in, matching the rhythm along. A bit awkward at first but he enjoyed the companion and so does Jack. Somehow the whistling getting closer with a footsteps, the blue haired guy look behind him and saw Jack already done. Mark didn’t move and let Jack passed him, still waiting for the guy to clean his hand. Few seconds later they stop whistling in unison, moment later they both snickering.  
  
“What are we really doing?”  
  
“Well, according to me, we both are losing our mind.” Mark began to walk casually, followed by Jack.  
  
“I take that as a joke.”  
  
“Of course it was. Oh! Almost forgot.” Mark throw Jack the worn axe, “Better than nothing”

Jack inspect the axe and carefully gripping it. He amazed that now he had a cool weapon, the real one where you can carry it wherever you want. A few minutes passed, they still on the track because Mark already put a marker here and there so that they don’t get lost. The bushes getting thicker and Mark slash off the bushes, not just random swing of course. He make sure there’s no snakes or any dangerous animals hiding under it. Only the sound of rustling through the bushes and heavy breathing for a moment.

After a long walk, the Irishman spotted a top of a building, must be the temple, pretty high looking too. He wonder what secrets holds inside, getting pump up he walks faster and now walk right next to his friend. Mark noticed Jack getting curious so he let him walked in front of him, until he saw a tarantula sitting on Jack’s head.

Opening his mouth wide and gasp softly, he whispered to Jack, “Jack….”  
  
“Why the hell you stopped..and whispering? We’re almost there.”  
  
“Stay still and don’t move.” he lifts his machete and slowly approach Jack.  
  
“Whoa..you’re scaring me, what is it now?”  
  
Giving the eye movement to ‘look up there’, Jack realized Mark’s sign, “There’s something on my head is it?”

Given a quick nod, Jack starting to sob quietly and Mark try to calm him down, “Shh..it’s okay, Jack..” Mark moves his tip of the machete under the spider’s, carefully between his green hair. He scooped the tarantula on his weapon, turning around and walk easily to the nearest tree trunk. He let the spider crawling on tree, and then back to console Jack.  
  
“Fucking spider, man. They really wants my ass after I break their eggs..”

“Hey, you kept calm and let me handle it. It’s good enough.”  
  
Jack finally settle down by taking a deep breath and letting it all out, Mark also do the same. It looks like he was nervous just like Jack. Patting the shoulder he told Jack that it almost reach the clearing, where the huge temple at. With that, Jack regains his composure and together reaching their destination. The white temple is stood as it was meant to be found, adorned with high pillars and walls around it, like wanted to keep animals and strangers away. There’s one rope tied on the top one of the pillar, Mark start to climb up, followed by Jack and waiting at the top, until when Mark turn to go down, the rope snapped.  
  
“Oof!” Mark slammed down to the ground and groaned at the pain.  
  
“Mark? Are you okay?!” Jack look down worriedly.  
  
“I’m fine! Hurt..but fine!” Mark stretched his back a little, he sighed when he see the rope broke not halfway but all the way near where it tied.  
  
“Shit, Mark. How should I go down now? T-that is high..three floors drop or something…”  
  
“Don’t look down. Just do as I say”  
  
“Do what? You want me to jump?!”  
  
“Just do it! Not meme-intended.. First, look out at the woods, nature, wherever you want!”

Jack now kneeling and gaze down at the nature, waiting for next instruction. Mark then told Jack to grab rest of what’s left from the broken rope.

“Okay, keep where you stare at. Bow your body a bit then climb down one step at the time.”  
  
Now both of Jack’s feet are dangling, but his upper body still above the wall. He take a peek down at his buddy “Oooh… This is scary, Mark!!”  
  
“No no no, you’re doing good! See that rope? It’ll hold you. Now pull your arms away from the wall, rely on that rope and use your footings to go down.”  
  
“Is this safe?!”  
  
“Yes!”

Jack starts to climb down, he try his best to have his hand gripping strongly on the rope. Then comes to a stop when the rope ends. “What’s next?” he looks down and it’s still long way from the ground. “Nope! I’m going up! Fuck this shit!”  
  
“Wh- Don’t! Keep going!”  
  
“How the hell am I supposed to do that?!”  
  
“Stretch your arms a bit and keep going down, just a little bit”  
  
“That doesn’t make a difference!”  
  
“It does!”  
  
“Fffffine!” he tried to take his left foot down but it slip and now he’s dangling on to the rope. “…great, just great. Oooh…” he close his eyes and not moving.  
  
“Now jump!”

“Whaaaat?! Actually, I’m fine here.. I’m literally hanging out!”  
  
“Jump!”  
  
“Mark.. I swear to God if I die or..broke my one of my bones…”  
  
“You won’t.”  
  
Jack gulps and let go of the ropes, his body dropped and Mark able to catch him. Causing him to fall back to ground as well, because of the impact. Both of them are laid safely on the ground, Mark huffs out and now notice Jack is on top of him.  
  
“Holy shit! Did I manage to go down from there? All from up there?!”

“You did, and….now you’re on me again. You’re heavy..”  
  
“Jesus!” Jack leapt up, blushed a bit and kept asking himself why is he always on top of him. Mark coughs a bit, rubbing his stomach and try to get up. Jack lend him a hand to support himself. Mark saw how red the Irishman’s left palm is because of the rope’s fraction and a few scars on there as well.  
  
“Your hand..the hell?”  
  
“Oh it’s nothing” Jack brush it on his shirt.

“I have a bandage on here somewhere..” Mark searches his pocket and cover the wounds.  
  
“No need!”  
  
“Shut up! There might be another obstacle inside the temple and your hand needs to be treated before it got worse”  
  
“Mark, I…” before Jack could react Mark already pulls Jack’s wrist and apply the bandage.  
  
“Didn’t you say these hands are what you proud of earlier?”

“Oh..yeah. I did.” Jack scratches his nose and try to look in other direction.  
  
“Then keep quiet while tied this, there!”  
  
Jack move his fingers up and down, true it’s not as sting as before. After a seconds later, Mark bring back Jack to attention to the tall door in front of him. It was tightly shut, they both tried to push and pull but to no avail. Confused they inspect around the building, looking for a way in. But not even a window spotted, only tiny narrow gap that seems for ventilation. Done with circling the entire building, the duo going back to the door.

“Oh fuck..are we trapped?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Well, we can’t go out or go in.”  
  
“There must be a key around here somewhere, or a puzzle to open the door.” Mark looks around while Jack just stay there, looking at the door up and down. His head suddenly rings, the pain is agonizing. Seeing Jack curled up in a ball, Mark rushes back and ask Jack what happened. The pain subsides, gasping Jack stood up and pound at the door, as if he was knocking.  
  
“What are you-“

The ground suddenly shakes and the huge door creaks open, the dust flew everywhere and there’s a howling sound coming from inside the building. It was pitch black.  
  
“How did you figure that out?”  
  
“I didn’t..just come to me out of nowhere..told me to knock at the door” Jack rubs the bridge between his eyes, on the nose to clear out the dizziness. “What the hell, Mark? What’s happening? What kind of sick place this is..”  
  
“It’ll come clear after we get in.” they take a carefully step inside, relying the lights from outside the door to look around.  
  
“It’s dark in there, Mark. We can’t just waltz right in-“, his speech stops after he heard a clink on the ground near his feet. A silver lighter.  
  
“Oh, you sure bring out the lucky with you, Jack” Mark bents down to pick up the lighter and lights it on.

“No-fucking-way, that was my lighter! I lost it when I was inside the cave. How did it get here?!”

Both of them, look at each other suspiciously and then the ground suddenly shakes again. The door closes with a loud rumble, locking them inside. Knowing there’s no way to turn back now, Mark holding the lighter and also holding Jack’s hand so that he won’t get separated. The lights from the lighter can’t lit up the whole area and Jack can only hold Mark’s hand.  
  
“I hope there’s no jumpscares..” Jack adds.  
  
“Now that’s..don’t jinx it! If you say that, it’ll bound to happen.” Mark said worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine the temple whatever you want, could be like Mayan temple..but modern, not bricks or rocks. But cemented, polished and painted white. ' o'
> 
> The Jack hanging on the wall scene maybe a bit like that old Jurassic movie, where the little boy hanging on the fence. But it's not, it's from my experience last month. My cat trapped inside locked abandoned house and I had to climb (trespassing) the gates. But after reaching the top, I was afraid to jumps down even though it's only few meters away. I'M AFRAID OF FALLING.  
> Shut up, I'm a just a geek. =_ = (also already fixed some words on earlier chapters)


	6. Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysteries that lurks inside the temple still unknown, will Jack and Mark discover it soon before they're going crazy?

New chapter image : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/loop-animation-Trapped-and-Survive-3-591911161

“It’s just..umm, that’s always happens in an old scary abandoned building. Something always lurking behind the shadow-“ Jack walks quietly behind Mark, try to look at the surrounding, ready for something to popped out to them. But Mark only lights what in front of him.

“Jack, kindly shut up, will you?”  
  
“Nope, can’t do and you know it!”  
  
“Then..maybe you can occupy yourself by searching a torch?”  
  
“Same answer as before. I can’t see shit. Heck, I don’t know if there’s a wall next to me” Jack sighed.

Mark decides to stop and then pacing around, Jack was right there’s no wall. The only thing that was visible is the floor, he started to get worry but try to keep it cool. The only option is wander aimlessly towards whatever that lies on the end of it. They’ve been walking for quite a while, Mark starts to wonder if Jack worried too. He glance back and saw Jack stare at Mark’s hand that still holding on him. He quickly release the Irishman’s hand, “Sorry, guess we don’t need to do that anymore. So far we’re only keep went straight ahead.”  
  
“I wonder how long this hallway..lobby or wherever this is”  
  
“This reminds like P.T. Not exactly just similar vibes of never ending stuff.”  
  
“Aaargh…this again? So, what? Do we have to-“ before Jack finishes his sentences, the grounds shakes and floor suddenly disappeared, both are plummet down to the darkness. Screaming, the lighter also blew out from the sudden drop. Try to brace themselves for impact to the ground, few seconds later their hunch was right and they crash on dark familiar room. Jack and Mark rose slowly and they’re only spotted two cockroaches merged into one like a centipede.

“Did I hit my head and I’m hallucinating right now?” Jack rubs his head.

“It’s not just you.”  
  
“I don’t like this, there’ll be that crazy ghost lady that will snapped my head. Now that I think about it, I prefer being in the darkness instead of here..” Jack slowly opening the door and outside of it is the same hallway from the game.

“This doesn’t make any sense, are we in a game? It’s not exist in real life.”

“We’re hallucinating, Mark.”  
  
Mark stomping down on the floor and then pinch Jack’s cheek to proof him he was wrong. Groaned in pain, Jack try to soothe the pain on his cheek while glaring at his friend. They walk fast towards the door on the end of the hallway, suddenly a lamp feel and smashed to pieces. It made them startled.  
  
“Ooh fuck me-! This is exactly from the game.” Mark huffs out.  
  
“Oh, here she is again.” Jack looks up and saw the ghost lady moaning on the second floor, spying both of them. Mark opens his mouth and terrified what Jack found.  
  
“I never realized she was there!”  
  
“What a sneaky bitch..”  
  
The ghost lady, however twitching like crazy and appear behind Jack. Mark screams again and stepping back, this makes Jack alert and try to run. But the ghost is faster than Jack, she twists his head, breaking the neck in the process. His lifeless body drop in front of Mark, shocked Mark turn his attention back to the ghost whose now stare back at him, ready to do the same. The radio turned on, murmuring between speaking and a static with a deep growling voice.  
  
“Gouge…it out”  
  
Mark felt he heard that voice before, not the radio guy from the game, but he can’t dilly-dally and stabs the portrait, right on the eye. The ghost’s now sobbing and disappeared, Mark blinked and breaths in and out heavily, trying to registering what just happened.  
  
“Jack..?” Mark quickly kneeling down, cradling Jack’s head in his arms, checking if there’s any sign of life still in him. His eyes wide open and mouth agape, he shook his body a bit to see any reaction.

Nothing.

Checking his pulse, no beating.  
  
Sobs quietly, Mark stays still for a moment, not wanting to move. Hoping something will happen that will resets this. Suddenly the radio buzzing on, crackling, Mark looks up, his vision blurs because of the tears. He heard a stuttering voice.  
  
_“Mark- M- ..wake up, don’t do this- me..”_

“Jack?” he gasped and look up and down between the radio and his friend in his arms.

_“Someon- ..finetly pull a pran- to me! You aren’t-”_

“Oh God, Jack!! Can you hear me?!” Mark loudly yelled to the radio.  
  
_“Mark? Is that- u..? Are you callin- from the other side?!”_

“What?! No! I’m alive, you- I have your body in my arms! You died!”  
  
_“Reall-? What th- ..ell? I- same as me- ghost..ki-“_ the radio statics getting louder and noisier.

“Jack?!”  
  
_“Snap out- ..of it! I think-someone mess- with our- ..eads!”_ the radio cuts off and turn to silent. Then he heard a loud click from the basement door, getting up, he puts Jack’s arm over his shoulder and grabs his waist. Walking slowly down the stairs, as he opens the door, a strong force slammed into him and sent him flying back to the endless hallway inside the temple. A light shone on him and he saw Jack, smiling.  
  
“Dammit, Mark.. I thought I lost you there, man.”

“What the actual fuck-? The ghost?”  
  
“It was just a hallucination.. I figured it out.” he hugs Mark, and patting him few times. “Thank God this one is real..”

“Same as me, I just-“ he hugging Jack back and they both embrace for a moment. Sniffing and wipes his tear in the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Were you crying?” Jack pulls out and try to see Mark’s face.

“What? You think only women can cry?”

“No! That’s not what I meant..” Jack rubs his neck, feeling guilty and a bit awkward in front of Mark.

Both of them are try to think what’s causing this, while in deep thinking a laughter can be heard from beyond the darkness. Two different laughter. Quickly standing up, they staring at what’s in front of them. But still the same, darkness.  
  
“Do you hear that?” Jack hides behind Mark.

“It looks like whoever did this to us…enjoys it”  
  
“I don’t like this..”

“Me too, Jack..” he nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this chapter...something playing with them, toying their mind. The settings from P.T. (I love that game, but too bad Konami canceled Silent Hills)  
> Because this isn't one-shot, the death scene is really off. It's not too emotional stuff.. *shrug*


	7. Don't Move or I'll Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack arrived at a familiar snowy woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay..based from the last chapter reaction (here and in dA).. It seems that most of you haven't watch P.T. gameplay.
> 
> So that's why for this chapter, I warn you readers to watch "Until Dawn" gameplay first, so the story settings / feel will make sense.  
> Doesn't have to be the whole series, just the first part is already enough.
> 
> Have fun reading.

Another new cover Image link : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Trapped-and-Survive-4-592178927

“But was those laughs sounds familiar?” Jack ask suspiciously, he tried his hard to figuring it but came to a dead end. Mark, however, in a heavy thought about the voice from the radio before, the one that say, _“Gouge…it out”_. No matter how many times the voice repeats itself inside his head, it was his own voice. Deeper than usual, but he's not guessed wrong.

 _“Gouge…”_ Shaking his head, clearing the thoughts and focusing back on the journey. The fast he discover how to go back, the better it is.

Jack just quietly following Mark, been staring at his back, actually that’s what he do since there’s nothing to look around. Things been quiet since Jack asked the question few minutes ago. The laughs, it keeps nagging him right in the back. He wants to discuss it with Mark while they’re walk but when he got the silent treatment earlier, he decides to brush it off. It doesn’t matter anymore.

What’s matter is now is get the hell out of here.

There’s a sudden gust of wind, it’s so chilly that Jack remembers that he always had his black hoodie the entire time tied on his waist. Finally satisfied that the hoodie got his job, he un-tying the knot. But before he put it on, he saw Mark shivering.

“Mark..?”

“Hm?” he turn back and confused why Jack handed him his hoodie. “Why are you giving me this?”  
  
“You’re cold”  
  
“No, I’m not”  
  
Jack reached out and touch Mark’s skin, it’s so cold. “I’m wearing sweatshirt and yours is just a plain old T-shirt, so…you need more heat than me”  
  
“Leave my shirt alone! It’s my favourite one.”

“Yeah yeah..wear it!”

“You are one stubborn Irishman..fine!” Mark knows that it’s no use saying no to Jack, in fact he don’t want to argue more with him.  
  
Sliding the hoodie down through his body, it’s kind of tight on his chest. But Mark won’t complained since now he’s warmer now. The wind is getting strong and a tiny blobs landed on his glasses, taking off he saw that it’s a snowflakes. As more they walk, the darkness slowly changing to snowy forest in the middle of nowhere. The weather is very harsh, Mark close the lighter because they didn’t need lighting anymore. They hike along a path that seemingly laid out for them, Jack starting to walk more slowly and it’s his turn to shivering.  
  
Realize that his friend far off behind, Mark rushes back to aid him.  
  
“Here, y-you can have your hoodie back!”

“What? No! I can manage a bit more, where..are we exactly?”  
  
“Some kind of woods, on a mountain”

“Until Dawn-esque forest?”

“Yeah! I remember now! Ooooh!” he remembers that in the game, there was a cabin. Now he know where to go. But which way? He only relying on the path while looking small glimpse of a small building in the distance. As they walk, they forgot that they aren’t alone in the forest.

The storm getting dense.

“There it is!” Mark very glad that he saw the cabin, opening the door he rushes inside with Jack and the door slammed shut because of the wind.  
  
“Jesus! Easy there!”

“My hand slips, sorry” Mark rubs his hand, try to get warmer, while Jack pats his shirt, to clean off the snow from him.

Jack looks around and it seems there’s no any sign of people inside, “I recall there’s a fireplace in here somewhere.. Ouh, found it!” Mark follows Jack and try turn on the lighter, but it seems that the oil ran out. He take one last look on the lighter before handed it back to Jack, who told Mark to throw it away because it’s useless. Shrugging, the lighter was thrown away and landed with a clatter somewhere on the floor.

Even if he’s not outside, it’s still a bit chilly without heater. Mark try opening the rooms, hoping found something useful. After Mark left, Jack went to the kitchen to see if there’s food left, he was right when he opened the last kitchen cupboard.

“Cookies!” quickly tore off the box, Jack eats the sweet treat. Almost forgot to left some for Mark, well until Mark arrive with new winter coat and reminded him.

“You’re gonna give some of that?”

“What? Oh..there’s still few inside” he give Mark the box and giggling. Furrowing his brows, Mark peeks inside the box and it’s only 3 cookies left.

“God, Jack! Seriously?” Mark face palmed and sits on one of the chair to ate the rest of the cookies.

“Oops..”

“Here’s your hoodie back, thanks by the way” putting the hoodie on the counter. Jack quickly wears it and finally feel warm.

“Yesss.. Ah, thanks for keeping it warm”

“So, what now?”  
  
“Looking for a way out?” Jack replied.

“Back to the woods? It’s a blizzard out there. Let’s just wait here for a while.” Mark threw the box aside because he’s done eating. He unwraps the bottle on his waist and drink slowly. Jack stares at the bottle, want to drink as well too.

“Can I drink some of that?”  
  
“Here you go.” Mark handed the bottle to him.

Jack takes the bottle and drinks it, but quickly spitting it out because the water is cold as hell. Mark told Jack to drink it slowly since he can't keep the bottle warm and refill again. He also adds that the electricity isn't working, so they back to square one. Wiping his mouth, Jack spins the bottle cap, closing it. At least he’s not thirsty anymore.

"But if this another hallucination like before then.." Jack cupped his hand on Mark's cheek. Try to feel his face, "..t-then you are not real, well..until we get out of here, back to that temple"

"I dunno, Jack.. I mean this doesn't make any sense. I am still me even if it's only inside our each head"

"Argh! It's so confusing!" Jack scratching his head, frustrating. Even though they've been at many places, they still in zero percent at making progress of figuring out the mysteries. He storms out from the kitchen, followed by Mark. Now he pacing back and forth in confusion, eventually kicks and knock down the floor lamp.

"Jack, stop that! Did you forget that we need-"

"..to stay calm? Not rush things?"

Mark didn't answer, just nods.

"I'm legitimately panicking because..being at random places, unknown even, freaks me the hell out! It's s-so strange.."

Mark hugged Jack from behind to stop from moving around blindly, the green haired guy struggle from Mark's hold. His feet flailing, try to move or kick Mark away. Eventually, Mark slowly pinned down Jack at the nearest sofa. His hand squeezing Jack's shoulder, try his best to hold his friend to keep sitting down.

"Hey hey, Jack! Look at me!"

"What?" Jack do as Mark told, finally gave up struggling. However, after learning from past experience, Mark won't easily let him go.

"I a-admit it, I'm actually freak out too right now!" He gasping out, his hand still on Jack's shoulder. He felt that his whole body shaking and starting to sweat.

"You do..? But you said, manage to stay calm for three days.."

"I did but that's not entirely true! I ended up crying at the first two days! Running around the island, avoiding the wild animals! I even almost passed out from exhaustion"

"R-really?" Jack felt really bad right now.

"That's why I tried to distract my panic-self by gathering the camping stuff. It's just won't go away until..." Mark paused, "...until I found you."

"Mark, I never thought-"

"The first moment I saw you, true I was surprised but then I'm able to calm myself.." Mark's hand went limp and bow his head down, his chest heaves up and down. Finally letting go of his hold on Jack.

"Sorry, Mark" he immediately console his buddy. There's a sigh of relieve coming out from the blue haired guy. "Me too, I'm actually glad I found you, stuck here..with me.." Jack close his eyes, wrapping his arm tightly around Mark.

"..maybe with the insanity that gnawing at our minds bit by bit" Mark adds.

"I can deal with that, being crazy with my best friend? Sign me up."

They start to snickering and then laugh, the room actually turn more livelier, began to feel relaxed, Jack lean back at the sofa cushion, followed by Mark on his left side. Staring at the ceiling, as if they looking through the roof, up to the sky. Smile plastered on both of their face. The Irishman hand sneaked slowly and landed on top Mark's right hand. Noticing the soft touch, Mark looks back at Jack who seemingly try to ignore what he did.

He tilt his hand upward slowly and grabbing his hand back. Unknown to Mark, this made Jack blushed, but continue to keep quiet about it.

_Crash!_

Two of them flinched when a rock smashed the window near them, followed by a loud screeches.

"Uh oh.." Jack gulps in nervousness. Releasing the hand, he and Mark stood in place. He wanted to look what's out there, but separating from each other is a bad idea now.

"That sound.." Mark trying to recall back the memories.

"The Wendigo.." Jack whispers.

"We need a plan, like right now.. Run for it or stay still"

"How about third option? Sneaking out from them?"

"I love that plan, Jack" Mark answers while the other windows smashed and 6 Wendigos burst in, crawling and howling, hunting for a prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are currently at bromance..kind of thing, should I move to the next stage? Kisses?
> 
> It's normal for Jack let out a temper because he wind up in strange place, I would also shivering!


	8. I Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensues between Jack and Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar knowledge, still sucks. >:l
> 
> Wendigo from Until Dawn had predator vision, but for detecting a movement.

The Fight's cover image : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Trapped-and-Survive-5-592408045

Not moving, they only have to rely on what’s on their sight. Eyes looking left and right, hoping not any Wendigo walks near them. By the looks of it, they’re occupied by their kind. Hissing at each other, getting ready to fight. It’s not easy to move around because there’s one or two Wendigos, not fighting, simply scanning the area. Looking for another movement. Still standing behind the sofa, Mark and Jack not dared to move a muscle. Once every Wendigos got distracted, they move one leg slowly. The wooden floor creaked under Jack’s foot when he’s stepping on it.

_Shit!_

The Wendigo screams and few of them walks towards Jack, but not closer since they’re still tilting their heads, eyes darting around, growling. Mark, saw that his friend in a pickle, quietly grabs the bottle around his waist, snapping the vines. He threw the bottle down, it keeps rolling on the floor. The Wendigos leaps to where the bottle leads, snarling and crushed the bottle. The commotion also made them fights.

Taking the opportunity, Jack and Mark takes another two steps back, they were both heading towards the open window rather than the front door because it’s more closer. It’s only 4 steps left before reaching the window. This is a test of patience between the hunter and the hunted, Jack keeps saying in his mind, _“…don’t rush things..don’t, you’re gonna be fine…”_.

The floor lamp moves and rolling towards the duo, they’re both confused why the lamp moves on its own, until they realized who did it.

A two different laughs echoes in the room.

_Those laughs again!_

The Wendigos detecting a movement from the lamp, running towards it. Like a wolf that starving, wanting to shreds even a tiny prey.

Mark thinks that it’s now or never, he lifts Jack who was behind him and jumps over to the window. He landed and quickly lay on his stomach, below the window frame with Jack under his arms, not moving. The Wendigos burst out to the outside and runs to the woods, they thought their prey are running between the trees.

Opening his eyes slowly, it’s quiet and only the sound of winds howling, the screams getting farther and farther away.

“Oh, God.. That was intense..” knowing they’re saved now, he stand up and let go of Jack.

“Don’t you do that ever again! I was terrified when you suddenly..swoop me off my feet…” Jack shivering, still shocked, but somehow mixed with a weird feeling on his chest.

“I don’t know what came into me, when they running towards y- uh..us, I just wanted to protect- us to survive!“

“What?” Jack didn’t catch what he said.

“I just don’t want us to die, okay?!” he yelled, but not facing Jack, tried to hide his embarrassment.

“Geez, I get it. Turn your voice down or they’ll come back”

 _Tch!_ A loud voice rings on the sky. It’s the same person..or people who messing up with them. Jack scoffs at the sky.

“How’d you like that?!” he jabs his middle finger to whoever watching them from above.

“Umm.. Jack? It’d be wise if you-“, before Mark can finish his words, a loud explosion is heard from the woods followed by Wendigo’s wailing, “..not pissed them off?”

“I wasn’t supposed to do that?” Jack awkwardly glance at Mark, realizing his mistake.

“No.”

A 6 tiny strings of white shot out from the sky, it flew straight to where they are now, at the back of the building. Turns out it was the Wendigo’s spirit, the spirits heading towards Jack. Closing his eyes, he felt someone push him aside.

“Oof! Wh-?” he saw that it was Mark who let the spirits possess him. Mark’s body wobbling and he fell down, his body spams and clutching his neck in pain before scratching it. “No.. Mark!” Jack shouted, he kneel down and stop his arms from hurting himself.

“Mark! W-What should I do..?”

In a blink of an eye, Mark bit Jack’s left arm, sinking his teeth through the flesh and rips it out, including the cloth. Screaming from the top of his lungs, he jerks both of his hand away from Mark and stepping back. The blood gushing from his arm, gripping at the wound he try to stop the blood from flowing, tears on his eyes. Gasping when he saw Mark is now on all fours, the form terrifying the Irishman. Blood drips from the chin, some of the skins peeled out and drops on the snow. The glasses fell down as well before Mark steps on it with a crunch.

Lastly, the eyes, it was wide open and the irises is not brown anymore, pale grey.

“How even-? It should takes weeks for him to turn into those things!”

_Now, how’d you like that?! Sucks to be you! Haha!_

Jack heard the voice from the sky again, the laughs now slowly cheering them to fight to the dead.

“Motherfucker! Wait until I get your ass!” Jack shouts to the sky, breathing out and notice the blood is not leak much as before. Good thing the cold temperature helped him. Mark jumps from side to side, look around for any movement. If all of this inside his head, then surely Mark is facing the same situation, fighting Jack as Wendigo somewhere.

“Mark!”

Mark let out a piercing cry and leap to Jack, who nearly slashed him in half. His left side of abdomen got slashed, but he didn’t care. It’s all just hallucination.

Thought it was very painful hallucination.

Wounded and now seeing Mark as an animal, no..a monster.

He growled when he saw Jack removes his hoodie, throw them on the ground, the blood color blackened on his red sweatshirt. Panting heavily, he started to get dizzy. Mark howling loudly in confusion, Jack tips his head, did he just hear Mark’s faint voice? However he can’t be sure since the cheering still echoing. Still urging Mark to kill Jack.

“Wait, in the game.. Wendigo still retains some of the humanity..” Jack mumbles before turn back to Mark, begging him to try to remember that he was his friends. Both of them still in fighting stance, Mark clicks his tongue, his eyes still fixated on Jack. Before he raises his back and pounce on the Irishman, making him fall on to his back. Mark quickly grabs Jack’s head strongly with his both hands, ready to crush his skull.

“Mark..” Jack try to push back the hands, the strength is too far. But yet, seconds already passes and they’re still on the same position as if the time is frozen. Mark still pondering whether to crush the head or leave them be.

“..It’s me, Jack…” he tried hard to stare back with caring look, even though the pain is overwhelming. Mark shakes and screeches near Jack’s face, backs up and crawl wildly on the building’s wall. Then disappearing to the woods, leaving Jack alone on the ground. Jack blinks and tears finally coming out from the corner of his eyes.

Wiping it, he wondered where the tears come from. Is it from the wounds, he ask himself. His chest suddenly thumps.

“Heh. Found where it’s hurt the most” he moves his hand and clutching his chest. Groaning, he tried to sit up but all of his body ache. He wanted to chase Mark down, following him, like usual. But he know he can’t in the state he’s on right now. Slumps back to the ground, he close his eyes and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say this...but, next chapter will be the last chapter because. The adventure ended.. ( I might be add an epilogue).
> 
> I ran out of ideas, so I had to go straight to the ending. Sorry, the train will arrive at the last station soon.


	9. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark met someone who is the cause of why they're brought to the Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The train course is change, please be patient while we..try to arrive at the destination? We have a little problem.
> 
> Argh..the final chapter is too long! I had to separate it to two parts.. X(

A sexy Anti and Dark image : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Trapped-and-Survive-6-592593982

Opening his eyes, Jack leapt up from his unconscious state, but nothing in sight. It’s pitch black since the only lighting he relied was from the lighter and Mark already threw the lighter away.

“Wait a sec! Mark, are you here?! Answer, dammit!” Jack patting the ground, try to search his friend in the darkness. A low voice heard from behind his back, turning around Jack felt his hand patting something soft. A body, must be Mark, he shook the body, tried to wake him up.

“Nggh..my head, stop shouting, Jack.. I’m already awake”

“Whew.. Thank God, how do you feeling?”

“Headache, and funny..is that your hand on my crotch?”

“W-what?! Uuugh!” the Irishman lifts his hand in disgust. “How am I supposed to know where I touch? I can’t see a thing!”

“Great how can we move forward?” Mark’s hand touching Jack’s shoulder, they both get up. Not knowing what to do, they just stood side by side. Afraid to end up lost.

Minutes passed and Jack complained, “A-hem! We need lights here! Guh-” Jack kneeling down, wincing in pain, he’s confused when he felt that his clothes are wet.

“Jack? What’s wrong?”

A fire lit up, the torches slowly lit up one by one, stretching through the long endless hallway. Now that there’s lights around, it looks like some kind of ancient temple. The wall inside is very old compared to the outer building, the light brown bricks matching with the floor. Mark is staring in awe before turn his attention back to Jack.

“W-what’s with these wounds? Where did you got them?” he quickly removes Jack’s shirt, the blood almost dried up but the flesh tissues still gaping open. One on his left arm and next one on his stomach. Jack just chuckle quietly, telling Mark that it’s not as bad as before when he was in the Until Dawn forest. He looks up and shocked as well.

“Mark! Your mouth!” Jack point his finger to Mark’s mouth.

Wiping his mouth, he stumbles back and quickly cleaning it. The lips are covered in blood stains. He don’t know how it’s there, but the memory starting to become clear.

“No..no, does it mean it’s not a hallucination?!” Mark frantically rubbing it a few times, “And..and, I did this to you.. Fuck! No way!”

“Mark, c-calm down now. I don’t mind. Just help me up..” Jack wore back his clothes, not minding the wound. Mark stare down, Jack’s hand reaches out to him. He hesitates, but finally lend his hand to help his friend stand.

“I..the moment I shielded you from those creature’s spirit, my mind just went straight to black.. All I could felt is my own pulse, it’s getting faster and I can feel myself getting stronger.. It’s uncontrollable. I am deeply sorry, Jack” Mark try to supports Jack, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. They slowly walk forward, as usual.

“Stop blaming yourself, you already do what you must.”

“Do what?”

“You protected me” Jack whispers softly near Mark’s ear. He shivered and saw look of concern from the person next to him.

“That isn’t true.. I’m still hurt you.”

“But you didn’t killed me. You almost squished my head, but you didn’t. Did you recall that part?”

“There is a short time where I’m thinking ‘I don’t want to do this’.”

“Yes! That part!”

“I don’t want to go through that again..” Mark sighs, he try to not look at Jack.

_You won’t be anymore, Mark._

Stopping in their tracks, Mark and Jack tensed up when they heard that voice. It’s the owner of the laugh, but something is off. Jack notices that it was Mark’s voice, but such an eerie tone. Followed by other laugh that resembles Jack’s laugh.

“You! ..that laugh.. you’re the voice from the sky, back in the woods! Wait, is that my voice?!” Jack yelled despite the wound. Mark stays alert as well. He stare back and forth but still no clue about the whereabouts of the voice.

_Looking for us?_

_Go straight ahead._

_You’re getting near._

“Mark..should we continue?” Jack ask worriedly. He doesn’t like the tone of that voice, it’s so sinister-sounded.

“Huh? Didn’t you say you wanted to go home? We have to found out if we wanted to go back.”

“But I felt it again, this heavy thumping on my chest..it’s happened when I last saw you gone twice.” It’s when the ghost killed Mark on his hallucination and the second time is when Wendigo-Mark leaving him. Whatever awaits them, it’s so dangerous, he knew it.

“Jack, you still remember my promise?”

“Us going back together safely?”

“I’m still on it so trust me.”

Jack quickly nodded, they kept moving forward what they thought endless but saw a huge door from faraway. Few minutes later, after pushing the heavy door they arrived at huge room that seemed likely the throne room. Adorned with many pillars stacked until it reaches the ceiling, the room surprisingly bright and warm. Opposites of what they experienced before, cold and darkness. What surprises them the most is the one who sitting on each throne. It’s themselves, but with wide grins and evil stare.

“Holy fuck! I-Is that me? It can’t be!” Jack looking at disbelieve who sat on the first throne. And the next to him is Mark. His mind still processing what he saw.

“Who are you two..?” Mark breaks the silence in the room.

The duplicates who sat on the throne, claps slowly, congratulate them. Then burst into a horrid laughter, ignoring Mark’s question. The impostor Jack suddenly stops laughing, this cue the other Mark to stop laughing as well.

“ **Come on, you know who we are. The hint is ‘fanart’.** ” Anti answered.

“Fanart? Are you…Antisepticeye? You aren’t real!” Jack replied, “then the one besides you is..what do they called him?” Jack turns his head to Mark.

“My dark self. Darkiplier..” Mark whispered while glaring at Dark. Dark only stare back with blank expression, keeps being quiet while Anti do the talking.

“ **You’re right about one thing, we are not real..at first** ”

“At first?” Jack asked back, still leaning on Mark. He wanted to stand by himself, but his stomach still hurt.

“ **Thanks to the power of art! Hahah! Ridiculous, I know! But it’s true. We’re exist because of that.** ” Anti try to hold back his laugh, taking a deep breath, “ **..thanks to your ‘fans’.** ”

Jack try to ignore the fact of why they were born, he didn’t want to blame the fans. “Did you kidnap us?”

“ **Considering you two will doomed, I don’t mind telling you two about this place.** ” Anti clears his throat, Dark lifts his hand, a stone chairs rose beneath Jack and Mark. Surprised but they decide to sat and listen to Anti, especially Jack who don’t want to mess around with them again.

“ **Do you want a cup of coffee? Or cookies?** ”

Jack whimpers, he gulps and shook his head a bit.

“ **I know you wanted it..** ” a long shadow sneaked from behind Anti’s throne, it was a Shadow hand, handing Jack tray of snack and coffee cup. “ **Take it!** ”. The shadow hand throw the tray, all the cookies fell and the hot coffee spilled on Jack’s clothes.

“Ouch! Fucking hell!” the hot liquid made the wounds stings. Seeing Jack in pain, made Anti laugh like a little kid.

“Jack!” Mark left his chair, reaching for Jack beside him. But he heard a loud snarling from Dark, telling him to sit back.

“ **You should do what he wants..even I can’t stop him when he’s angry..** ” Anti pretend to shield himself from Dark. Mark stops, he sighed and return to his chair.

“I’m okay..” Jack hissed, try to cool down his coffee-soaked clothes.

“ **Where should I start? I’m arrived here not long ago..trapped in this island. I never knew why..** ” what Anti say it almost the same what Jack experienced. “ **Tried everything, build a boat, build a hang glider.. It’s like the Island don’t want me to leave.** ” Anti bowed his head and rubs his face, he shudders when he remembers the struggles. Dark shift his position on the throne, stretches his hand and patting Anti’s back. Calming down, Anti smiles and winks at Dark. Not caring about Jack and Mark’s reaction when he start to flirt at him.

“ **Do you mind? Anyway, I’m tempted to kill myself, but then someone interfering with that.** ” Anti nuzzles his nose against Dark’s.

“Eww, would you two stop that?” Jack close his eyes in disgust.

“ **Why? Are you my mom? MA! Hey, MA!! What should I do?!** ” Anti turn his head, shouting behind his throne, imitating what Jack do. Making Dark smiles and starting to laugh, followed by Anti. By the looks of it, they were crazy.

“ **We are not crazy! Yes, I can read your minds..** ” Anti turns his attention to Jack, got offended by his thoughts. “ **In fact, we’re not** **different!** ”

“How? Having the same physical body doesn’t mean we’re the same.” Jack respond back. Anti getting pissed when Jack start to compare each other.

“ **Idiot. Not that kind of thing! Dark..would you do the honor? He’s giving me headache.** ” He rubs his forehead before he close his eyes, facing Dark who starts to kiss Anti. Pressing his lips and moan softly, slides his fingers through Anti’s hair, tongue entwined, they want to get more close but they can’t move away from the throne.

“Jesus.. No matter what- Uh..” Jack wanted to protest but he felt something funny in his chest, is he getting excited? Mark who’s been quiet, felt it too as well.

“ **Understand? If you do the same, we’ll feel it as well. We are same. The end. Now shut up, where was I again?** ”

Dark motion his hand slicing above his wrist and showing it to Anti.

“ **Ah yes! You stopped me. When I found him stuck with me, we decided to explore the whole island. Until we found this temple and the throne, well without the endless lobby or hallucination.** ” He snickered, noting that how Jack and Mark looks so silly where one of each dying on P.T. look like house.

“So, why brought us here? It looks like you two having fun...can we leave now?" Mark politely ask.

" **We need you two** " Anti begged, his face expression changes. Dark nodded as well, both putting up innocent face. Mark and Jack stare at each other, wondering if that's an act or they actually mean it.


	10. I Want You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally confronting Anti and Dark, but things not go smoothly as it planned.

* * *

One last angst image : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Tripped-and-Surprise-7-592761816

“ **We want to get away from here..you see, we’re stuck our asses on this fucking throne!** ” Anti showing them that he can’t move away from it. Jack almost got fooled when the dark being giving him puppy-look, clamping his hand like he was praying. Not until Mark remind him that they’re still evil. Considering the tricks they pulled few times before.

“Mark’s right! We won’t let you free. I-If it means we will be trapped here together forever, you two are evil shit!” he and Mark turned around, ready to leave the room.

“ **Welp, it was worth a shot anyway..** ” Anti shrugged, a bunch of shadow hands wrapping around the blue haired guy, holding him in place. He pushed Jack so that he didn’t caught, but it seems the hands only targeting Mark.

“What the fuck?” Mark struggles to get free from the grips, Jack try to peel the hands off. One of the shadow hand shot out from the ground, sucker punch him in the stomach. He hold his breath and curled down on the floor, gasping for air.

“ **So, here’s the deal. Mark, you see Jack are about to get more of that, unless..** ” Anti taps his chin, act like he was thinking. “ **..you grab that key and unlock that chest there.** ” Anti pointed at a chest and a key on the ground near Dark’s throne. Mark take one last stare at Jack before he nodded, agreeing to his deal freeing Dark first.

“No! Don’t do it, Mark!” Jack pleads, still holding the stomach.

“I’ll free him, but will you promise won’t hurt Jack after that?”

“ **Of courseeee…** ” Anti grins widely.

“Mark! I already watched the ending! You’ll bound to that Nightmare Throne for eternity! Don’t-“ Jack was interrupted by a strong slap on his face, making him seeing stars.

“ **Oh, would you just shut your face!** ” Anti groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Hey!” Mark shouted.

“ **Oopsie Doopsie..** ” Anti giggles while covering his mouth. He then controlled another shadow hand to comfort Jack. Jack try to swipe away the hand, groaning and try to focus his vision. Mark slowly walk to the chest, still wrapped by the hands to make sure he didn’t run away.  He have no other plan than to do what Anti say, the only thought inside his head that he don’t want Jack get hurt anymore.

He can’t run even if he want to, because Jack was in no condition to be able to run.

Bend down to pick the key, he asks Anti, “Why don’t you just use these hands to unlock it?”

“ **We can’t, you doof! If it’s worked, we already roam free long time ago! It’s a special key, can only be touched by the flesh!** ” Anti answered back, starting to get impatient.

Finally focusing his vision, he saw Mark twisting the key on the keyhole. After unlocking it, he got sucked to the ground along with the hands while Dark leaps and stretching his back, getting rid of the stiffness. The throne buried down to the ground before it rise back to the surface with Mark sitting on it, pounding at the invisible wall surrounding the throne. Unlike from the game, he can move his hand around but can’t stand away from the chair.

Dark approach Anti and hugged him, now they share a quiet moment, just feeling each other.

“ **What about you?** ” Dark asked meekly in his deep voice.

“ **Oh, Dark.. It all depends on that guy there** ” he pointed at Jack, who still astonished at Mark trapped on the throne. Dark pouts, but Anti cheered him up, “ **..we can make him to unlock it though** ” Anti quietly laughs, Mark shot a surprise look at Anti and Dark.

“You promised!” Mark screams, kicking his feet.

“ **What I promised is that ‘I’ won’t hurt Jack..** ”

Dark takes a step away from Anti and approaching Jack.

 **“..I’m still hold on to that promise.** ”

“Fuck! Dark, stop!” Mark can only watch Dark ****beating up Jack merciless. Caught off guard, Jack can only try his best to retaliate weakly before he ended up covered in blood and bruises. Coughing and half dazed, Dark drags his body towards the chest near Anti. Mark sobbed, he can’t think straight, can’t help Jack, he once again let Jack hurt by someone who looked like him.

Since they share the feelings, Dark almost cried as well, wiping his tears.

“ **Dark..shh.. Come here.** ” Anti pats on his lap, telling Dark to sit again, he comforted him. “ **You done good..** ”

“ **Then, why am I sad, Anti?** ”

“ **It’s kind of hard to explain in this situation, but I promise it’ll be over soon..** ” Anti whispers while stroking Dark’s blue hair, then tilt his head to kissing him passionately, ignoring Jack’s heavy breathing and Mark’s shouting. He actually felt the agony the Irishman had, but having much stronger mind he’s able to hold it down. Different than Dark who is a bit innocent.

“Jack, are you okay?!”

He didn’t move, laying on his stomach, all of his body seemed paralyzed by the pain, still breathing in and out.

“..Mark, I..*cough*..I can’t-” Jack whispers, try his best to raise his voice. The pain overwhelms, make him hard to talk back.

“D-don’t talk, Jack..” he don’t want Jack to force it. Mark try to think again on how he should deal with the situation. Running away is not an option, maybe there’s a weapon or something he can use, but this was an empty room with only two throne, two stone chairs and a tray Anti threw earlier.

“Mark…calm the fuck down..”

Sweating, Mark finally calming down a bit. Anti and Dark still occupied with making out, so this is a perfect opportunity for Jack to tell his idea quietly and fast before Anti noticed.

“Can you..control the shadow hands..since you’re on that chair..”

Mark concentrates and he easily control the hands without problem, Jack smiles and looking at Dark. Finally get it, the shadow hands pulling Dark away, forcefully separates him from Anti. Shocked and confused, Anti just saw Dark snarling and struggles to get loose from the hands.

“ **Wha- Tch!** ” Anti quickly moving his hand, lifting Jack’s limp body, holding him hostages as well. Now what? Mark thought to himself, should he calling a truce?.

“ **Dark! You-** “ he glares at Mark, bunch of shadow hands burst from the ground. Grabbing Dark’s feet, Anti try to pull him. But Mark is not letting him go easily, Dark screams since his body forcefully pulled on either side. This make Anti had to let go of him. “ **Dark, I’m sorry.** ”

“Anti, I want to make a deal! Let go of Jack!”

“ **What if I don’t want to?!** ”

“I will- I will snapped his head.” A hand sneaked and circling around Dark’s neck, choking him.

“ **You wouldn’t dare! See this?!** ” Anti imitates what Mark do, choking on Jack as well.

Now Mark is getting worried, he don’t want to make Jack die. What he can do right now is negotiate.

“Just hear me out, Anti.. I will let go of Dark and you will do the same to Jack”

“ **Shit..** ” his eyes looking around, this is a tense moment for both of them. Dark is gasping, he whimpered, making Anti cringe and he had to agree. On the other hand, Jack just hung lifelessly on the air, almost passed out but still giving a wink to Mark, telling him that he is okay.

Each hostages were to put down and freed but Mark just dropped Dark with a loud thud. Confused from the fall, Dark felt his hand grabbing something, the key from earlier.

“ **What are you-** “ before Dark can finish his words, his hand got tugged by the shadow hand and twist the key against his will. It all happen so fast that Anti missed his opportunity to grab Jack back because Mark already leaped and shoulder-lift Jack, fastly running out from the room. Dark got sucked back to the throne and the temple starts shaking. Not looking back, he heard Anti roars.

**_MAAAAARK!!_ **

Blood curdling scream screeches through the hall but Mark didn’t care, he just try his best to not fell down because the ground shake’s starting to get intense. He holding Jack’s thigh and legs tightly, this makes Jack bounce up and down. His wounds get scraped against Mark’s shoulder, opening the wounds and blood leaking out. He wanted Mark to slow down but changes his mind when he saw bunch of Wendigo chasing them, he starting to get dizzy and slowly closing his eyes. Panting, but Mark keep pushing his limits. He saw the exit of the temple, quickly dashes through the exit.

**_I’ll get you, Mark! Mark my words, get it?! AHAHAHAHA!!_ **

As soon as Mark stepping out, the temple rumbling and the gate closes. Locked shut and won’t be opened ever again until someone knocks the door from the outside. Mark bowed down and let out a long breath, he is really glad he can get out from the building. But it still not answering their question on how to get back.

He didn’t mind, as long he’s with Jack.

He knows that if they try hard enough, both of them eventually will get out from the island.

Chuckling, he pats Jack legs and putting him down but the Irishman just fell, eyes closed and not moving. Feeling his shoulder soaked with blood, he saw that the stain getting wider on Jack’s shirt.

“Jack? Oh God, please no.”

Mark quickly checking his pulse, it was very weak and almost not recognisable. He patting the cheek, trying to wake him up.

That’s all he wanted. Him waking up, even if he’s in pain, he just want Jack to alive and survive through this.

“Jack..!” he cried out softly, cradling Jack in his arms. Pulling him closer to his chest, holding him close. He realize his feelings now, it’s kind of weird for him to feel that way towards Jack. He needed him. A minute passed, Mark didn’t care if his own T-shirt covered in Jack’s blood. He still closing his eyes, not wanting to leave. He didn’t want to be alone.

_….whistle.._

Mark snaps open his eyes and look back to Jack, his mouth opens a bit and let out a low whistle. Happy that the green haired guy is fine he whistling as well.

“Mark..are you crying again?”

“Why not? You almost died from blood loss, I shouldn’t cry?”

“Well, not exactly.. Weird that there’s a guy shed a tear for me.. Thank you.”

“Sheesh, come on. Let’s get out of here and treat your wounds.” He wipes his tears and lift Jack in bridal style. Carefully walking back to the cave, the high wall also disappeared. But he know that he don’t need to get back to the horrible place ever again.

“This…is embarrassing..” Jack legs sway a bit when Mark carry him.

“Shut up. I’m embarrassed, too”

“I…like it..” Jack whispered, his face is red. Mark saw it and he blushed as well.

“Yeah, I couldn’t agree more.”

After arriving at the camp, Mark slowly remove Jack clothes and rummages in the tent. Recall that there’s a yarn and a needle. The thought of the needle is scaring Jack, he was so afraid since he saw how Clementine patch herself on Walking Dead season 2 game. Mark told Jack to look elsewhere and not worrying about the sudden pain. He also worried but finally pierced the needle through the skin, Jack hissed and whimpered, then sucks a lungful of air. Began sewing the wound close, then he taking out the bandage and roll it around his abdomen.

“We’re done?”

“Not yet, I’m afraid. Give me your hand”

“Argh.. This sucks..”

Finishing closing another wound on his left arms, although Jack screams a bit. Mark praising him for holding the pain, too bad he don’t have a lollipop or ice cream to cheer him up. The blue haired guy laid out the sheets and blanket, he seeing that Jack quietly lying on it.

“What now? We stuck here like those two?”

Mark sighed and lying beside Jack as well, he kept silent and just stare back at Jack.

“I take that as a yes..” Jack groaned and rubs his face. Not believing where he had to stay for now. Leaving Youtube? He never thought that he will do that so soon. He shift and turn a few times before he felt Mark’s arms on his torso, drag it close to his body.

“…the hell, Mark?” Jack turn around, this made his head lean against Mark’s chest.

“You still missed your pillow back home?” Mark asked.

“Mm..a little bit, but this one warmer..” Jack sheepishly snuggle on it. Still not get used to it, but he slowly closing his eyes. Listening to the calm thumping of Mark’s heartbeat, finally drifting off to sleep. Mark’s face now was deep red, but decide to get to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Reaching the last station. The Epilogue tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you for whoever enjoying this so far, I was kind of scared and nervous, with the mix of embarrassment since I'm not good at grammar. I haven't write for so long and the one who proof-reads it is busy.  
> But it was fun!  
> What's next? I have no idea. I might've back to drawing bunch of stuff on deviantart, I might've distracted by college, or I will write another fanfic, who knows. (The last one will happen if I got another idea).
> 
> Thanks for those who left kudos and comments, special thanks to Buslimpan who commented every chapter. Tell me what you think, spare ideas or suggestion are open.  
> Vey-kun signing out (actually not literally signing out, just a figure of speech).


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo continues their daily life. Forgot all the adventure they had.  
> ..but is it over?

Final epilogue image : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Trapped-and-Survive-Epilogue-592905209

The alarm blaring through the bedroom, Jack quickly bolt out from the bed and stumble down to the floor with thud. This made him fully awake and aware that he was clumsy to think he’ll ever falling from the bed.

_What a sleep, it feels like I’ve sleep for many days._

Scratching his hair and rubbing his eyes, he slowly getting up and turning off the alarm which showing Feb 3, 5 a.m. on it. Walking to the bathroom, he quickly taking a shower. His drowsiness quickly disappear and replaced with a happy thought, today he will go to L.A. to meeting up with Mark-uh, friends, he corrected himself.

Finished bathing and fully dressed, he checks his luggage and the tickets. After make sure everything set to go, he walked to another room. Leaving a kiss on Wiishu’s forehead and bid her farewell, his girlfriend still asleep.

“Off we go!” Jack locks the front door and dragging his suitcase and waiting for a cab. The street is quiet and the morning still long.

It is indeed long.

He arrived at the airport, waiting for his departure and takes one selfie, uploads it to the Instagram saying ‘early morning flight sucks’. He snickered at the sentence, it is indeed sucks and yet here I am wanting to meet Mark.

_I mean, friends! Jesus, what’s with me today? Wake up, Jackaboy!_

Shaking his thought, he got up when there’s an announcement that the gate already opened. Just a few hours, he’s excited yet a little afraid of going on planes like usual. But he almost get used to it after went to many cons.

Meanwhile, on L.A. Mark woke up as well, he wondered if he’s just sleep for weeks. He vaguely remembered bits of his dream, he saw Jack in his arms. What a weird dream, he smiled and decided to shrug it off. He greets Ryan and Matt with a short ‘morning’, yawning and eats some breakfast. His friend remind him that Jack only half an hour away from arriving, hearing that Mark quickly chomped down the rest of his food, take a bath and grabs the car key. He almost forgot to open the door for them to get inside the car. He drives his car hurriedly, but try his best not speeding up, he don’t want to get into trouble after all.

While on the red light, he quickly tweeted ‘Ugh gotta pick up @Jack_Septic_Eye from the airport in a few hours... #LAME’.

A few minutes later, a reply ring out. He ask Ryan to read it out for him.

_YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!!!_

Both of his friends just smile when they react to the tweet, the fans also cheering for him. Mark smiles as well, but deep in his heart, he felt all fuzzy and weird. _Did I love him? Wait, what? Am I having a deja-vu? There’s no way._ He thoughts to himself, keeping his eyes fixates on the road ahead.

They finally arrived at the airport, although Mark walks a bit too fast and his friends have a difficulty to keep up with Mark. He looks around through the sea of people, finally found a glimpse of faint of green hair among the crowd. He quickly approaches him and giving a welcome hug.

“Geez, where have you been, Mark?! I’ve thought I was getting myself lost in this unknown…place” Jack smiles at first but then starting to fade. Mark is also not smile as well.

“Well..you kept calm..? You know those situation..” shaking his head, Mark offer to carry Jack’s belongings which Jack politely decline since he can carry it himself. After a short greetings to Ryan and Matt, they begin walk to the parking lot.

Weird, they didn’t talk much. No words coming out.

Somehow walking side by side, feels oddly familiar.

Even though they just met in person this year.

Mark decides to break the tension, by striking up with a simple how are things going by a plane to something silly. Jack immediately forgot the thoughts and starts enjoying the conversations with Mark and the others. They went straight back to Mark’s house, where Jack will be staying. The guest room already cleaned and Jack quickly settles in, he was still having a bit jet-lag but still keeping the energy out. Mark offers him to a take-out dinner since tomorrow they will go to lots of places, Jack nodded then back to checking his phone for a bit then back to play with Chica.

“Need to be specific there..”

“Anything’s fine with me”

“The close one so far…” Mark thinks, “..pizza?”

“Pizza?! I’m dying, Mark!”

Both of them laughs and Mark leave Jack to make a delivery order call. Enjoying the rest of the day, Jack quickly fell asleep after finishing his pizza. Surely the days couldn’t be more excited than this, Mark quietly lifts Jack back to the guest room. Laid him down on the bed and let his friend snuggling on the pillow, smiling peacefully.

The next day, Mark is in the living room, thinking where should they go today. There’s so much to show Jack around and hoping they manage to visits many places before 7th because that’s Jack’s birthday, and he planned to bring him to the Disneyland, with the Revelmode crew to have fun and then do a proper celebration with cake. His stomach suddenly growl, hungry when the thought of the cake appearing inside his head, but ignoring it since Jack hasn’t come out from the bathroom yet. First thing to visit is the diner, Felix and Ken also will go there as well. After finished quick-typing the plan on the phone, he stood up from the sofa. Freeze on the spot, furrowing his brows and look down on it for a moment, before he startled when heard Jack’s voice.

“I’m done! Where should we go?”

“You startled me..”

“What? Not used to have an Irish people inside your house?”

“Pfftt..yes..!”

“Asshole..” Jack snickered as well.

Arrived at the diner, they sat down near the window, side by side while Ryan and Matt in front of them. After ordering the food, Mark decides to try the Photo booth app with Jack while waiting for the food and he suddenly had an idea to record a face swap video with Jack later. Jack agrees on the idea. He was too distracted, not realizing the drink order already arrived.

The waiter’s hand slipped and the coffee spilled, Mark dropped his phone and pull Jack closer to avoid the splash of the hot drink. The cup smashed on the floor and the spot where Jack sat is soaked. The commotion draws the attention.

“Sorry about that, sir! I’ll get it cleaned up!” the waiter hurriedly going back to the kitchen. Jack can only stares where he sat, the liquid let out some hissing sound and steams. It was really hot, if Mark didn’t pull him in time he could get hurt. They both still hugging until Matt pointed them out.

“Umm, why are you still hugging him, Mark?”

Mark stare at Matt then back to Jack, the Irishman stare as well. He lift his arms quickly and Jack also try to move away in embarrassment. But he can’t since the chair still wet, he have to sit close to Mark a little bit. They smiles and bowed their heads, but quickly lifts it back turn around in suspicious.

They swore they’ve heard someone just said,

“ **Tch! Missed….** ”

 

END


End file.
